Tiempo de despedidas
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Todo tiene un final, asi es como ve Takeshi el ultimo partido que jugara en el Toho con Hyuga, Wakashimazu y Sorimachi.


Este campeonato nacional es diferente para todos. Tantos años compartiendo risas, diversión, alegría. También lagrimas, dolor, tristeza. Es el ultimo año en que casi todos los jugadores del campeonato nacional jugaremos con nuestros equipos y compañeros de siempre. La mayoría, ya con dieciocho años, seguirá su propio camino en el fútbol. Otros se alejaran de él para siempre. Pero algunos privilegiados, continuaremos ese camino tal y como lo soñábamos de niños.

En el hotel donde nos hospedábamos todos los jugadores no se respiraba mas que un ambiente extraño. La misma tensión de siempre por ganar un partido. La misma rivalidad que tenían entre si. Especialmente aquella rivalidad existente entre todos los jugadores y nuestro capitán. Pero… reinaba un aire triste y melancólico. Supongo que era ese ambiente anterior a un momento importante; pero que todos sabiamos que desembocaría en despedidas. No se puede negar que todos los que se iran, sienten una emoción especial por su últimos minutos defendiendo las camisetas del Toho, del Nankatsu, del Furano, del Hirado…

Ken, Eirina, Kojiro y los demás chicos del equipo decidimos salir a tomar el aire a la terraza del hotel aprovechando el buen tiempo. Pronto se nos unieron algunos del Furano y del Hirado. No hablábamos de gran cosa. Al fin y al cabo… hasta yo sentía esa presión en el pecho.

Ganamos la semifinal contra el Hirado esa mañana. De nuevo volveriamos a disputar la final y no sólo eso, volveriamos a jugar esa final contra el Nankatsu. Rivales desde niños en el césped. Amigos desde niños bajo la bandera de Japón. Nunca jugué una final del campeonato nacional contra otro equipo que no fueran los de Shizuoka.

No se si alguno de mis amigos siente lo mismo que yo, al darse cuenta de todo lo que hemos conseguido. Todavía me asusta pisar el césped, levantar la mirada y ver a toda esa gente. Oirlos gritar.

Desde que Kojiro habló ayer con la señorita Matsumoto, el señor Katagiri y ese hombre italiano, el ambiente esta todavía mas enrarecido. No nos ha dicho nada de lo que hablaron. Pero le conocemos mejor que él a si mismo. Sólo hay que mirar a Ken, lo único que ocupa su mente, es que aunque Kojiro no haya dicho nada… se irá. No sabemos a donde. No sabemos porque. El nos lo dirá cuando crea que es el momento. Se que la importancia para Ken de este partido ha desaparecido desde esa conversación en esta misma terraza. Ninguno queremos separarnos de Hyuga. Si pudiéramos, se que tanto Ken como Sorimachi o yo… dejaríamos todo y nos iriamos con él si tuviéramos oportunidad.

Será complicado para Ken. Ken y Kojiro son almas gemelas. En los últimos años creo que no se han separado ni un minuto. No hay nada que uno no sepa del otro. Yo se que para Kojiro soy como uno de sus hermanos. No habido un día que no se preocupase y cuidase de mi. Aunque sólo fuera con su mirada. Notarle siempre cerca, dispuesto a cuidar de mi y sacarme adelante si alguna vez fue necesario. Pero él y Ken… Han estado juntos desde siempre. No se si sabrán estar el uno sin el otro. Ken no se sostiene en pie si no esta Kojiro cerca. Kojiro no esta bien si Ken falta.

Desde ayer Ken no ha dirigido más que dos palabras a Hyuga. Dos palabras secas y cortantes. Y ahora mirándolos… no veo la ilusión de un chico de 18 años que posiblemente haya cumplido su sueño. Veo la tristeza de un chico de 18 años que no quiere despedirse, que sin duda seria capaz de irse sin decir nada por no afrontar esa despedida. Pero ante todo, veo a un chico preocupado por la reacción de Ken ante un adios.

De pronto llegó Rebeca, nuestra asistente y amiga de travesuras en el Toho. Venía enfadada. No dijo una palabra pero se sentó entre Kojiro y yo y tendió un periódico en la mesa. Realmente no era para tanto. Pero bueno, ella era tan temperamental como Hyuga. Leimos el titular. _"Que será del Toho cuando Kojiro Hyuga se vaya?" _ Hyuga lo leyó sin hacer demasiado caso. No ponía nada nuevo. Alababan el partido de semifinales que hizo. Hablaban de que una vez más, sería proclamado goleador del campeonato y que lucharía por el puesto de mejor jugador con Matsuyama y Misaki. La verdad que se lo merecía.

Ken se levantó de malos modos de la mesa. Rebeca le miraba extrañada. Sorimachi seguía mirando el fondo del vaso de su batido de chocolate, esperando encontrar allí algo de distracción. Kojiro cerró los ojos con pesadez. Mala señal.

A dónde vas? –preguntó el capitán.

Y a ti qué más te da! –contestó Wakashimazu de mal humor.

Todos los que estaban en la terraza se quedaron en silencio. Entiendo su reacción, me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que vi discutir a esos dos. Comenzaron a murmurar rapidamente. El capitán siguió a Ken hasta el campo de entrenamiento que quedaba justo en frente a la terraza. Cuando Ken llegó allí, no hizo nada más que cruzarse de brazos de espaldas a nosotros. Kazuki, Rebe y yo nos acercamos y nos quedamos callados junto a ellos. Hyuga no dijo nada, permaneció frente a Ken, callado, pero mirándole a los ojos.

Vas a decirme qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó Hyuga.- Desde ayer no me has dirigido más que dos palabras.

Nosotros también sabemos jugar sin ti. El Toho no es Kojiro Hyuga.

La respuesta nos sorprendió. Kojiro siempre nos defendió cuando ese comentario salía a la luz. Muchas veces sacó lo mejor de nosotros recordando aquel campeonato en que sólo pudo jugar la final. Lo conseguimos nosotros, no él.

Ya lo se! –contestó Kojiro.- A estas alturas te molesta lo que pone en un periódico??? Llevamos oyendo eso desde que teniamos 10 años. Lo dicen desde que jugábamos en el Meiwa! Nunca te ofendiste por ello ni te importó.

Pues ya era hora de que lo hiciera! Siempre se te premia a ti por todo. Pero la verdad es que toda tu vida nos has tenido a Takeshi y a mi a tu lado. Nunca han dicho nada sobre nosotros. Sólo existe Hyuga.

Cuando mencionó mi nombre supe que Ken no tenia motivo para estar enfadado con Hyuga. Sólo estaba asustado ante lo que pasaria después de la final. Vi el gesto de Kojiro. Le dolió. Intentó decir algo pero lo pensó mejor y se marchó. Kazuki me miraba sin saber que hacer. Le devolví el gesto encogiendome de hombros. Hyuga se marchó sin volver la mirada hacia nosotros mientras los chicos de la terraza seguían mirando embobados.

Creo que si Kojiro dudó en algún momento sobre si debía irse o no, la reacción de Ken esa tarde le acabó de convencer. Lo seguí hasta su habitación. Cuando llegué ya había cerrado la puerta. Llame suavemente y oi como me invitaba a pasar. Entre y allí estaba él, sentado en la cama leyendo un papel. Me acerqué y me senté junto a él. No me hizo mucho caso. Era su reacción habitual cuando le preocupaba algo.

Qué lees? –pregunté con curiosidad.

El capitán no dijo nada. Solamente me tendió el papel y me dejó leer. Tenía el semblante tan serio… No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando lo lei. Cuando vi el membrete del papel… Ese escudo, esas letras. Me llené de emoción, pero también me entristecí. Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

En mis manos tenía el contrato multimillonario que ofrecía el Piamonte de Turín a mi capitán. Siendo japonés, con solo 18 años… me quedé embobado mirando el papel. Realmente apostaban por Kojiro. Les había gustado. Si mi memoria no me falla, creo recordar que el contrato de Genzo en Alemania o el contrato de Tsubasa en España; no tenia tantos números como los que había escritos en ese papel. Seguí leyendo.

Bajé mis ojos hacia el final del papel. Por un momento desee que lo que vi no fuera cierto. Kojiro había firmado. En unos días, se iría a Italia. Desee que hubiera rechazado. Por un momento me cegó lo que significa Kojiro para mi. Pero rapidamente, le sonrei. Quizá no fue una sonrisa demasiado convincente por la mirada que me devolvió… pero la verdad es que me alegré infinitamente por él.

Así que… -comencé a decir despacio mientras le miraba.- Te vas.

Si…

Estoy seguro que no me equivoco… si digo que lo acabas de firmar, verdad? –me respondió con la mirada. La discusión con Ken, le había convencido.- No pareces demasiado contento. Acabas de conseguir tu sueño! Por no hablar de que has solucionado la vida a tu familia! Has conseguido cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre Kojiro.

Si, lo se. Es mi sueño. Siempre quise ser profesional y conseguirlo yo solo. Resulta que ahora acabo de firmar mi contrato con uno de los mejores equipos de Europa y me siento como si os abandonase. Lo único que me había impedido hacerlo hasta ahora… Erais vosotros.

Pero…? –le pregunté tranquilo.

Pero yo no puedo estar más tiempo aquí. Ken nunca me había dicho algo así… Siempre me había defendido.

No se lo tengas en cuenta. Sólo esta dolido. Y no por ese estúpido comentario de que no somos nada sin ti. Eso le ha traido siempre sin cuidado. Esta dolido por que desde ayer todos sabemos que te irás. No sabemos a donde, ni cuando. Pero te irás. Sino, qué ibas a hacer tu hablando con un ejecutivo italiano? –intenté decirle en tono de broma, pero no había manera de hacerle sonreir.

No lo se Takeshi.

Hazme caso, sabes que tengo razón. Cuando Ken se entere de esto se sentirá tremendamente orgulloso. Lo que pasa es que hemos estado siempre juntos, va a ser muy duro separarnos. –le respondí triste. Rapidamente desvió su mirada. Se que a él esto también le dolía.

Si…

Cuándo se lo dirás a los chicos? –pregunté mientras volvía a mirarle. Me sorprendió lo que noté en sus ojos. Para mi es fácil saber que piensa Kojiro Hyuga. Preocupado seguí hablando… -No se lo vas a decir…

El último entrenamiento antes de la final, fue esa misma tarde. Nadie hablaba mucho. Aunque estabamos bastante animados para ganar ese partido. Juntos nos habiamos coronado tres veces campeones. La primera, compartimos ese honor con el Nankatsu de Tsubasa Ozora. El resto, fue la recompensa a nuestro duro trabajo de todos los días. Sorimachi y yo no haciamos más que mirarnos. Eirina también estaba preocupado.

Eirina. Pocos saben lo importante que llegó a ser para Kojiro, Ken o para mi. Recuerdo la sonrisa perpetua con la que nos trató los primeros meses de nuestra llegada aquí. Era raro que Kazuki pusiera una mala cara a alguien. Incluso cuando Kojiro estaba de mal humor y sacaba de quicio a todo el mundo con sus contestaciones, él siempre sonreía. Nunca se enfadaba por nada. Se ganó rapidamente el cariño y la amistad incondicional de Kojiro. Algo que nos sorprendió tanto a Ken como a mi. Nosotros tampoco tardamos en ser amigos. Cedió con gusto su puesto de capitán en el Toho a Kojiro en apenas unos días. La verdad es que hacemos un buen equipo: Ken Wakashimazu, Kojiro Hyuga, Kazuki Sorimachi y yo, Takeshi Sawada.

Todo el mundo en el hotel estaba pendiente de nosotros. Kojiro y Ken habían captado la atención de todo el mundo con la pequeña discusión de la tarde. Sin embargo ellos intentaban estar lejos de todo el mundo. Ken se fue pronto a la cama, mientras Kojiro y gran parte del equipo, nos quedamos viendo la televisión.

Y al fin llegó. Llegó el día de la gran final. El campo estaba lleno. No entraba una sola persona más. Me encontraba bastante extraño ese día. Tenía más ganas de ganar que nunca. Todo el equipo nos fundimos en un último abrazo antes de empezar. Lo haciamos algunas veces. Era algo así como un ritual para darnos fuerza.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba ya en el centro del campo junto a Kojiro, esperando el pitido del árbitro. El comienzo del partido no fue sencillo. Teniamos muchas ganas de ganar, pero estábamos completamente desordenados. Kojiro y Ken no se dedicaban más que fugaces miradas de ánimo.

No dimos demasiada guerra hasta pasada media hora. Kojiro avisó al Nankatsu con un tiro al palo que hizo temblar tanto a la portería como a los fotógrafos que estaban tras ella. Morizaki sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Sorimachi recibió un pase perfecto de Kojiro y marcó el 1-0 que nos daba unos minutos de tranquilidad.

El primer minuto de la segunda parte fue increíblemente intenso. Creo que dejamos sentenciado el partido en ese mismo minuto. Kojiro y yo nos marchamos solos por la banda. La Pareja de Oro del Toho atacaba. Siempre seremos la pareja de oro.

Centré el balón a Kojiro desde la izquierda cuando vi la ocasión. Kojiro no lo pensó, no dejó siquiera votar el balón. Centró toda su fuerza en ese tiro y fusiló la portería de Morizaki por la escuadra. Uno más de los miles de goles espectaculares que Hyuga marcaba cada día.

El Nankatsu se vino abajo rapidamente. El partido acabó antes de que nos dieramos cuenta. El pitido del final nos sorprendió. Habiamos jugado muy bien. Una vez más habiamos conseguido nuestro objetivo. Paré unos segundos en el centro del campo. Quise guardar esos minutos en mi memoria para siempre.

Por un momento sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Pronto llegaron mis amigos hacia mi. Kojiro me revolvió el pelo como solía hacer siempre y evito mirarme a los ojos. En unos segundos recogería la bandera del torneo. Habiamos ganado. La última vez que lo hariamos juntos.

Por megafonía escuché como llamaban a Kojiro a recoger la bandera. Me sorprendí al ver que no se acercaba. Con un gesto pidió que esperasen. Me agarró del brazo y dio unos pasos conmigo hacia delante para situarme a la vista de todos. El estadio miraba sorprendido. Nuestros compañeros también.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Hyuga. Creo que nunca sentí tanta emoción y admiración como en ese momento. Vi como se quitaba el brazalete de capitán. Lo sujetó en su mano un momento mientras lo miraba. Yo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, no podía creerme lo que Hyuga iba a hacer. Me agarró con fuerza y antes de que reaccionara, abrochó el brazalete en mi brazo izquierdo.

No se cuando fue, pero empecé a llorar de emoción, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no sabia que decir. Kojiro me sonrió, me abrazó y me dejo allí solo un momento. Fue a buscar a Ken y Eirina. Ambos miraban sorprendidos. Cuando al fin llegaron junto a mi, nos animo a acompañarle a por la bandera. No quería recogerla él. Fuimos Ken, Kazuki y yo. Justo en el momento en que la alzamos sobre nosotros, todo el mundo empezó a gritar. Creo que nunca olvidaré ese gesto.

Os lo mereceis.-sentenció Hyuga.

Como siempre, nos cedieron un micrófono para decir unas palabras. Fue entonces cuando Hyuga si aceptó su papel. Lo cogió y se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros y el equipo.

Quiero agradecer al Toho por todos estos años... Han sido increíbles. También a cada uno de los equipos contra los que nos enfrentamos. Gracias a ellos hemos llegado a ser quienes somos porque… -en ese momento se tomó unos segundos para observarnos a nosotros tres y siguió con la voz entrecortada.- porque todos los que dijeron que el Toho no es nada sin Kojiro Hyuga, estaban equivocados. Kojiro Hyuga no es nadie sin el Toho. Kojiro Hyuga es quien es gracias a Wakashimazu, Sawada y Sorimachi.

No dijo nada más. Solamente fuimos hacia él y los cuatro nos dimos un abrazo que nunca olvidaré. Volví a ver a esos dos, Ken Wakashimazu y Kojiro Hyuga, volví a verlos sonreir.

Ken se acercó despacio a él. Le sonrió y volvió a abrazarle. Kojiro correspondió. Vi como Kojiro no quería separarse de Ken, y cuando al fin lo hizo; Hyuga empezó a llorar.

Hemos ganado. –sentenció Ken.- Perdonamé por lo de ayer.

Me voy Ken.

A dónde te vas? Eh Kojiro deja de llorar! Me voy a emocionar… Todos nos vamos! Se acabó la época del Toho.

No Ken. Me voy a Italia. Lo conseguí. Me voy a jugar al Piamonte, en Turín. –le dijo Kojiro. Creo que nunca olvidaré la expresión de Ken en ese momento. Era una mezcla entre alegría, pena, orgullo y… "Ya sabia que te irias"

Por eso lloras? No seas estúpido! Has conseguido tu sueño. Ve allí y demuestra a esos Italianos quién eres, me has oido? –respondió el también, llorando.

Tu también lloras.

Estoy orgulloso de ti. –finalizó Wakashimazu, intercambiando su sudadera amarilla por la camiseta de Kojiro.

Justo en ese momento, la megafonía del estadio, anunció en primicia el fichaje de Kojiro por el Piamonte. Todo fueron felicitaciones y palabras de ánimo. De admiración.

Busqué a Kojiro por el campo, que estrechaba la mano a un desanimado Misaki. Le vi allí, con la sudadera de Ken del Toho, habia doblado sus mangas como siempre. Busqué a Ken. Allí estaba con Koike. Llevaba la camiseta de Hyuga, con las mangas igual que el capitán y su gorra ocultando los ojos. Seguí observando uno a uno a mis amigos. Sorimachi. En ese momento abrazaba Hyuga. La idea de no volver a ver más esa imagen me rompía el corazón.

Miré una última vez al campo. Se acabó. Esa será la última imagen que tendré de mis amigos juntos. Ahora, me quedaré solo en el Toho. Soy el benjamín y no podré seguir sus pasos hasta dentro de un tiempo. Me quedaré solo. Sin Kojiro, que ahora… ya es una estrella.

Me he dado cuenta de algo mientras miro uno a uno a mis amigos. Allí sonrientes sin decir nada, mientras una nube de confeti cae sobre todos. Para mi lo realmente especial de jugar al fútbol… es hacerlo con ellos.

Miré el brazalete de Kojiro en mi brazo. Si, yo me quedaré aquí solo. Sin mis tres amigos del alma. Pero mantendré este brazalete en lo más alto aunque ellos no estén. Demostraré quien soy. Porque yo, Takeshi Sawada, tuve el privilegio de aprender a jugar al fútbol con ellos, y especialmente; con Kojiro Hyuga.


End file.
